


Poly Relationship: Iwaizumi x Kyōtani x FemDom!Reader

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Filming, Fluff, Multi, Oral, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vibrators, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - can i request poly relationship sfw and nsfw hcs with iwa and kyotani with a femdom reader..? i think the pair together is cute and wonder how their dynamic would be
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Poly Relationship: Iwaizumi x Kyōtani x FemDom!Reader

##  **SFW**

⤍ Kyōtani listens to two people. You and Iwa. Why? Because you will both get in his face and tell him to calm down when he needs it

⤍ Lowkey Kyōtani thrives on structure and you and Iwa are perfect for that

⤍ To your surprise this is actually a pretty touchy and cuddly couple. Most of the time Kyōtani is somehow melded into you while you rest against Iwa

⤍ This isn’t a group that goes out much. They’re more for staying in and cuddling, being together, and having “at home dates” with special meals. 

⤍ You always love to greet your bois when them come home with a kiss before they do anything else. You know they worked hard after they’ve come home so you want to make them feel appreciated.

⤍ A lot of times, Iwa cooks, but sometimes you cook. I don’t think that Kyōtani in the kitchen would be a good idea.

⤍ Sometimes when Kyōtani has had a rough day he will come up behind you and rest his head on his shoulder. A silent ploy to get cuddles out of you because he’s just not feeling right

⤍ It’s really cute when he does that to Iwa and you see the two of them cuddling. Your two bois are so adorable all snuggled up with each other. 

⤍ Iwa will look up at you and pout at you until you join them. And you end up sitting behind Iwa so he can rest against you

⤍ You and Iwa try to go to every game that Kyōtani has to cheer him on and it embarrasses the shit out of him but he loves it and it gives him more motivation when he knows you two are in the stands

##  **NSFW**

⤍ Alright I’m gonna start this off with how much Kyōtani loooves to be tied up. He might act like its the death of him, but the boner he’s rocking shows otherwise

⤍ Kyōtani likes to watch as you have your way with Iwa, unable to touch himself as he throbs in plain sight

⤍ The way you slip the vibrator into Iwa’s ass and watch as his body twitches and squirms at the feeling. The soft moans leaving Iwa’s lips, the way his tongue slides along his bottom lip as he pants

⤍ It gets Kyōtani going like none other, and the fact it’s you doing it to him makes it 100x more of a turn on

⤍ By the time you’re done with Iwa (for the time being) and he’s a panting, cum soaked mess, you look over to Kyōtani who is breathing heavy and whimpering, clearly needing to be taken care of

⤍ He loooves praise too. Praising him on how good of a boi he is as he watched quietly while you messed with Iwa. How he hadn’t cum yet even though he could just from watching the two of you 

⤍ The moment you wrap your hand around his cock he wants to nut right then and there, but you tell him to wait

⤍ Taking the vibrator that you used on Iwa (cleaned off of course) and now pushing it into Kyōtani’s ass

⤍ It’s quite a sight to see Kyōtani lean his head back as he groans. His body shuddering. Wanting to cum so badly. But of course you edge him a bit and make him wait just a bit longer

⤍ When you’re ready for him to cum you have Iwa come over, as he’s had enough of a repreve and you tell him to suck off Kyōtani until he cums

⤍ The moment Iwa wraps his mouth around Kyōtani, it’s game over. You watch as Iwa squeezes his eyes shut but moans at the taste of the other’s seed spurting into his mouth. Kyōtani no better as he moaning and slightly thrusting up into Iwa’s mouth as he cums

⤍ “Swallow baby boy~” you’d coo to Iwa and he’d swallow up every drop. Then when he’s done and he pops off Kyōtani’s cock, you pull him up to you and kiss him hard and deep, tasting Kyōtani’s musky seed on Iwa’s tongue 

⤍ Now that you’ve played with your bois enough, it’s time for you to have your fun and have that soaking wet aching cunt of yours fucked. 

⤍ Both of the good bois get to fuck you but they have to take turns. One watching the other, as they fuck you and vise versa

⤍ Sometimes you even put the vibrator back in their asses while they fuck you, telling them not to cum until you tell them they can, and sometimes they aren’t able to at all. 

⤍ Sometimes you make them pull out of you after you cum, and jerk themselves off in front of you until they cum for you

⤍ Aftercare is the good bois cleaning up their messes. Both of them sucking each other off, tasting your juices on their cocks. Them they’re both on their stomachs, taking turns licking your pussy clean of your juices and their cum

⤍ Of course everyone fucks everyone and sometimes when you’re out of the house for longer periods of time, you tell them that they have to video everything if they ever do anything without you, because of course you don’t wanna miss a thing ;)


End file.
